A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the insulating, opening, floating, and securing a beverage in a body of water so that the beverage remains upright at all times.
B. Prior Art
Many are challenged with the dilemma of drinking a beverage while in a body of water and having no place to set one's drink. If in a pool and holding a beverage, one typically only has one hand to participate in recreational activities. However, the invention disclosed in this application enables one to stably float the beverage in an upright position in the water so that it does not spill.
Scott, U.S. Patent Publication Number 2006/0091141, describes a ring that helps float a beverage. It additionally describes the use of a weight at the bottom that purely serves to stabilize the holder.
Sebastian, U.S. Pat. No. 7,685,908, describes an insulated drink holder that has a bottle opener affixed to the bottom of the holder.
The presented device allows a person to place a beverage in an insulated drink holder that floats but will also allow the beverage to remain upright in the water during the entire time due to a weight that has been added near the bottom surface. In order to make this as user friendly as possible a bottle opener has been placed on the holder as well as a piercing rod. The piercing rod is placed in order to quickly drain the contents of the can, if desired.
Furthermore, in order to insure that the beverage remains near the person while drinking, a ring has been affixed to the beverage holder. The user can tie a lanyard to his or her person or flotation device that may be used and attach the other end of the lanyard to the ring.
While there are other prior art references as described above there was no prior art found that utilized all the novel and innovative features disclosed in this application.